El trono de Atlantequus
by TolkeinJR
Summary: Prologo de la película)(Resubido) En los mares de Equestria, existe un reino conocido por pocos gobernado por una arrogante reina que no tiene simpatía por los ponies que habitan tierra firme, sin embargo, una importante misión la lleva al mundo exterior sin saber que la amenaza no se encuentra fuera de casa, sino adentro.
1. El trono de Seaquestria

**El trono de Atlantequus**

 **Saludos. Escribí este fic hace casi un año, pero la historia anterior al final no me convenció y decidí mejor cambiarlo por otro guión para que encaje mejor en el canon. Espero terminarlo esta vez.**

 **Capitulo 1: La reina de Seaquestria.**

El puerto de Seaward Shoals en la costa oriental de Equestria era el hogar de un marino mercante de nombre Jarhead Swoff, un fornido poni terrestre de crin amarillo ámbar, melena cyan oscuro, pezuñas oscuras saliendo de sus patas, ojos azules y un ancla con una cadena como cutie mark. No era muy prestigiado, pero su posición lo ponía entre los más acaudalados del puerto. De joven conoció a una yegua de extraño aspecto pero radiante belleza, su nombre era Novo. Novo era una yegua de crin blanca como perla, melena carmesí con manchas violeta con forma de gotas con un mechón aguamarina por delante, ojos amatista y una ostra abierta como cutie mark. Sólo estuvieron un día y una noche juntos, pero a ambos les pareció toda una vida.

Al año siguiente, frente a la entrada de su lujosa casa, alguien tocó a la puerta, la criada, una poni de crin y melena café de diferente tono, abrió y sólo encontró una canasta cubierta por un manta rosa que al quitarla, con suma sorpresa vio a una pequeña potranca de piel amarilla y pelaje azul claro, era una criatura adorable, hasta el que el viejo pony y la criada notaron con asombro una cola de pez en su parte inferior, era un ser mitad pony, mitad pez; junto a la potranca había una nota:

 _A mi_ _buen amigo, Jarhead Swoff._

 _Mi noble señor, quiero tener el honor de presentarle a su hija, la pequeña Skystar. Entiendo que debe ser una gran sorpresa para usted, pero por motivos de causa mayor me es imposible cuidar de ella. Debe preguntarse por su aspecto, eso se debe a que la pony que conoció no era mi verdadero yo. Algún día volveré, lo más probable es que sea en su decimosexto cumpleaños y en cuanto lo haga, le daré mi palabra de que le contaré todo, hasta entonces, le ruego de todo corazón que cuide de ella ni jamás permitan que le hagan daño, es una madre quien se lo pide._

 _Con amor, Novo._

 _P.D. : Cuando la balle, preferentemte hagalo en_ _agua caliente._

-¿Que sugiere que hagamos señor?- Preguntó la cirada a su jefe.

No tenía de idea de que hacer, criar a algo así podría no ser Buena idea, pero al ver sus ojitos llenos de ternura, el corazón del Viejo comerciante se conmovió –Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Démela-

La cirada puso a la bebe en los brazo de Jarhead al tiempo en que se sentaba sobre su vejo sillón –Sí que tu eres mija ¿No?- La bebe sujetaba sus cascquitos sobre la pezuña de su padre, entonces un collar que llevaba sobre su culleo brillo con la luz de una perla iluminada por el sol rodeandol, su padre no entendía que pasaba hasta que la luz se disipó y notó que su cola había cambiado por 2 patas de pony normales. Jarhead no entendió que pasó, pero era un alivio que su hija tuviera ahora un aspectp más normal.

Los años pasaron, la niña creció como cualquier otra potranca. A los 8 años obtuvo su cutie mark, una perla blanca cuando salvó a una vieja tortuga de ser maltratada por unos brabucones.

-¡Dejen a esa pobre tortuga en paz!-

-¡Tu no te metas niña!- Dijo uno de los brabucones que tenia cierto parecido con Billy, el pony que siempre molestaba a Rainbow Dash.

Entonces Skystar se abalanzó contra ellos, eran demasiados para ella, pero por fortuna un grupo de cangrejos vino en su ayuda pellizcando a los potrancos haciéndolos huir de la playa. Skystar atendió a la tortuga, la devolvió al mar y fue en aquel momento cuando obtuvo su marca.

Cuando cumplió los 10 años, Skystar fue enviada a un colegio para señoritas ubicada en la misma ciudad. Fueron buenos años para la joven yegua, pero también tuvieron sus dificultades, eso se debió a que en su infancia era en cierta parte diferente a las demás potrillas. Sus únicos amigos eran criaturas marinas, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la playa hablando con focas y gaviotas o en acuarios hablando con peces. Tal habito lo seguía haciendo en colegio con las gaviotas que se posaban en las ventana o con los peces en la pecera de la sala, volviéndola el blanco de burlas de sus compañeras. Le decían que era alguna especie de fenómeno, pero a Skystar no le importaba.

El moento que cambiaría su vida cuando a la edad de 13 años, en una fría tarde invierno mientras hacia sus deberes en su cuarto, sería llamada por la directora para darle una desafortunada noticia. La oficina era un lugar rústico y con poca luz a pesar de tener las ventanas abiertas, un ambiente acorde a la personalidad de su ocupante que era una pony unicornio de crin grisácea, melena negra peinada con un chongo, gafas negras y una regla de madera como cutie mark. Skystar tomó asiento y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Te he mandado a llamar para notificarte de un evento muy desafortunado- Le dijo la pony con frialdad. –Lamento informarle señorita Skystar que su señor padre falleció durante una tormenta en la que su barco naufrago-.

Skystar enmudeció por unos minutos. si ustedes lectores han perdido a alguien cercano, ya saben lo que se siente, y sino, no podrían imaginárselo.

-El gobierno embargó todas sus propiedades sin dejar dote alguno para ti- Prosiguió la directora en tono severo –No tienes nada, estas prácticamente en bancarrota y no tengo tiempo de albergar a pobretonas como a ti, por tanto te enviaré a trabajar de aprendiz a un taller de costura, es lo menos que puedo hacer por tí-.

Al día siguiente enviaron a Skystar un taller de costura ubicado cerca del colegio. al momento de llegar le asignaron la labor de acomodar las sabanas, fue en aquel momento en que daría inicio la que sería el momento más difícil de su vida. Sus compañeras de trabajo eran más crueles que sus compañeras de escuela, le hacían bromas pesadas como usar la tela para hacerse pasar por fantasmas y darle a la pobre yegua sustos de muerte o la vez en que echaron tinta a las sabanas que Skystar estaba lavando haciéndole creer a la encargada de que no lo había hecho bien. Al final de cada jornada laboral, luego de que las demás yeguas se fueran, Skystar se iba a un rincón del vestidor a llorar, excepto las vece en que le tocaba limpiar el piso de su área, en esos momento lloraba haciendo el quehacer. Sus únicos momentos de paz era cuando se ponía a hablar con sus amigas las gaviotas que se posaban en la ventana junto a la litera donde dormía en los sucios dormitorios encima del taller.

Había perdido a su padre, pero sabía que su madre estaba en algún lugar, en la nota que le dejó a su padre decía que volvería el día de su decimosexto cumpleaños, el cual estaba cerca. No perdía la esperanza de que ella la encontrara y la llevara a un lugar mejor. Lo que Skystar ignoraba, era que su madre tenía sus propios problemas.

En un día soleado sobre el mar que separa el reino Griffin del este de Equestria, un barco llevaba un importante cargamento de aceite iba con rumbo al puerto de Griffindam. El capitán del barco, un pony terrestre de crin azul claro y melena roja con un timón como cutie mark, estaba en su camarote checando sus mapas de navegación cuando una de sus oficiales lo llamó, un yegua terrestre de crin pardo y melena café oscuro vestida de marinero similar a la de su capitán salvo por la gorra color de blanco a diferencia de la del capitán que era del mismo azul que su uniforme.

-Capitán, tiene que venir a ver esto-

El capitán junto al resto de la tripulación se posaron sobre la borda al ver un espectáculo sin igual, un grupo de seres que parecían ser ponies, pero no ponies normales, puesto que estos tenían cola de pez en la parte de atrás; todos vestidos con armadura de un metal azul cobalto oscuro con cascos de los que salían 2 orejas con forma de escama emergieron del agua con dirección hacia el barco. Tan pronto rodearon al buque, estos empezaron a disparar chorros de agua. Debajo del mar había más de esos ponies.

-¿Seguimos disparando?- Preguntó uno de los ponies a su reina, una hipocampo blanca con una aleta dorsal carmesí con manchas violeta con forma de gota, tres extraños mechones aguamarina en la frente, 2 aletas rosadas con forma de alas saliendo de su espalda, alguna clase de collar translucido, dos aletas pequeñas azules donde deberían esta sus patas traseras, un adorno dorado en su cabeza y una enorme cola de pescado en su mitad de atrás.

-¡Adelante¡ ¡Que se hunda!- Contestó la Reina Novo.

Uno de los marineros usó una radio para pedir ayuda, el cual tenía un aspecto rústico pero aún así funcionaba. Los guardacostas recibieron la señal y estos se lo comunicaron a la marina real quienes enviaron una flota para defender el buque atacado.

Por pura casualidad la Princesa de la Amistad, Twilight Sparkle, se encontraba en Seaward Shoals en una visita oficial cuando supo lo del ataque al barco mercante. El almirante a cargo, un pony semi-calvo de crin azul grisáceo con melena negra y bigote, estaba en el muelle preparando los buques cuando llegó la princesa aterrizando en frente de él para pedirle que sólo la enviara a ella para dialogar con los agresores. El almirante vaciló al principio, pero al final accedió. Volando hacia la zona del conflicto, la princesa encontró al barco que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro por aquellos chorros.

-¡TODOS LOS PONIES ALTO!-

La princesa usó su magia para inmovilizar las naves, al percatarse de esto, la reina Novo salió a la superficie acompañada de sus ponies a encarar a la alicornio. Con la ¿Quién te crees que eres para detener mi ataque?- Refunfuñó la hipocampo –¡Este no es asunto tuyo! !Lárgate o atente a la consecuencias!-.

-¡Soy la princesa Twilight Sparkle y exijo que me diga por que ataca a este barco!-

-¡Ese barco ha estado contaminando mi arrecife con la basura que arrojan cada vez que pasan por aquí! ¡El otro día arrojaron cascaras de banana y un día antes, vasos y platos de poliestireno! ¡Ya estamos hasta la $&% # de que ustedes ponies de la superficie usen el mar como deposito de desechos!- Dijo fuertemente la reina mientras ponía ojos de toro loco.

Antes de contestar a esa pregunta, Twilight observó detalladamente a la reina, de repente, el entusiasmo infantil que siempre la caracteriza cuando descubre algo nuevo la invade

-¿Eres una pony de mar?- Preguntó Twilight con un tono alegre- ¡Que emoción! ¡Nunca ante había visto a una! ¿Cómo es tu ciudad? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo en esta área? ¿Qué comen? ¿Dónde duermen? ¿Cuántas especies de ponies marinos hay?...– Cuando se trata de aprender cosas nuevas, Twily era tan descontrolada como Pinkie Pie. La princesa pony continuó lanzando toda clase preguntas antes de que la reina la devolviera a la realidad.

-Princesa…-

-¿Si?-

-¿Podemos continuar por favor?-

-Ah si claro (cough, cough)- Recordando para que estaba ahí en primer lugar, Twilight volvió a encarar a la reina –¡El que contaminen tu hogar no te da el derecho de hundirlos!- Aclaró firmemente la alicornio.

-¡Los ponies de la superficie no tiene respeto por su medio ambiente!-

-¡Estas muy equivocada! ¡Si no fuera por los ponies terrestres, nada crecería sobre la tierra! ¡Y si no fuera por los pegasos, no habría lluvia para que crecieran las plantas! ¡Los ponies y la naturaleza trabajan juntos en completa armonía!-

-Eso mismo me dijo Celestia para justificar su crimen-

-¿Celestia le hizo algo a su reino?-

-Mejor pregúntaselo a ella-

Twilight no lo podía creer ¿De verdad la princesa Celestia atento contra su reino? No le gustaba que insultaran a su mentora, pero no quería tener más líos, sobre todo cuando se sabe tan poco del adversario. No le quedó más que continuar la diplomacia.

-Entiendo que hay algunos ponies que tienen malos hábitos, pero te aseguro de que la mayoría hace lo posible para cuidar su medio ambiente. Si te molesta lo que hacen los marineros, entonces hablaré con ellos, pero te suplico que no les hagas daño. El mal no se paga con el mal-.

-¿Tienes una mejor idea?-

-Puedo pedirle a la princesa Celestia que instaure leyes para la protección de los mares o usted podría presentarse en persona y presentar sus quejas en persona-

-¡Que vaya a rogarle a esa petulante princesa como una mendiga!-

-No le pido que se arrastre como una mendiga, le pido que se presente ante ella como una reina-

Esta vez fue Novo quien miró fijamente a Twilight, en su mirada firme había algo que la hacia reflexionar. –Lo pensaré y por su bien, espero que ella y los demás ponies lo entiendan-

Ordenó a sus ponies detener el ataque estirando ambas patas hacia los lados.

-Lo pensaré, en cuanto a usted, dígale a su "princesita" que respete mis mares, de lo contrario terminaremos lo que empezamos-

Los ponies marinos dejaron de echar agua hacia el barco antes de sumergirse y antes de que Novo lo hiciera, se volteó para dar a la princesa un último aviso.

-Están siendo observados-

La reina se sumergió boca abajo dejando ver su enorme y flamante cola antes de entrar al agua. Twilight se quedó pensando en lo ocurrido antes de dirigirse al barco para ver si la tripulación se encontraba bien.

Hacia una formación rocosa que los exploradores de antaño llamaron Monte Aris, metros abajo de la superficie la reina estaba cruzando un colorido arrecife con corales que florecían como un campo de flores bañadas por el sol, peces igual de coloridos jugueteando a su alrededor, cangrejos caminando encima y pulpos saliendo de su escondite. Al final del arrecife había una gran fisura por donde entró Novo con suma seguridad como si ya lo hubiera hecho muchas veces, en el interior había una colosal caverna submarina, tan oscura que parecía ser de noche. Vigilando la grieta había un delfín quien saludo a la reina como si se tratara de un perro dando la bienvenida a su dueño.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Chester- Dijo Novo acariciando el hocico del cetáceo. Después entró a la caverna, no parecía tener problemas de visibilidad ya que al fondo había varias luces iluminando la zona, podría decirse que eran rocas fosforescentes decorando las paredes, pero en realidad eran edificios; los más altos tenían forma de faros, algunos salían del piso como estalagmitas, otras colgando del techo como estalactitas. Era la mítica ciudad de Atlantequus, capital del reino submarino de Seaquestria, su arquitectura era muy diferente a la de Canterlot, las casas parecían corales de todas formas y tamaño con ventanas y puertas con ponies de mar en su interior con un aspecto diferente al de su reina, estos tenían con 2 aletas lobuladas por brazos, colas redondeadas y melenas similares a la de sus primos de la superficie. En el centro estaba el castillo que era una de las estructuras que estaban suspendida en el techo de la gruta, aunque más que castillo parecía una extraña clase de lámpara gigante con un cuerpo estilo salomónico, una pantalla ovoide cubierta de un enrejado estilo modernista ondulante (art noveau) emulando una corona con joyas azules que proyectaba una luz violeta, un remate de capitel estilo lotiforme cubierta de 2 hileras de esferas emulando ventanas y una flor de luz al final.

La reina fue recibida por sus guardias quienes la saludaron al pasar por la entrada del castillo que estaba en la base, era un portón redondo que se abría por ambos lados hacia fuera. Los pasillos del interior tenían más parecido con los pasillos del castillo de Canterlot excepto por tener ventanas con ese mismo estilo que el enrejado de afuera en lugar de vitrales. La sala del trono también era algo parecida a la sala del trono de Celestia salvo por las cortinas de hileras que emanaban un fantasmal brillo azul saliendo de unas lamparas con forma de campana colgando de los arcos que formaban las partes laterales del salón, un techo abierto formado solamente por arcos unidos a cada columna de cada lado emulando una bóveda curva, corales brotando del piso, un candelabro con forma de medusa en el centro encima de un pozo rodeado por un circulo con ornamentaciones naturalistas que separaba la entrada del trono con forma de flor con una almeja en la punta y encima una cortina púrpura con el escudo real de Seaquestria que era un remolino de agua blanco sobre un fondo negro con un tridente dorado encima, detrás enorme enrejado.

La reina se sentó en su trono a reflexionar. No entendía que había en aquella princesa que la hiciera cambiar de opinión sobre sus intenciones de hundir el barco. Apenas era una chiquilla que aún conservaba sus dientes de leche, pero su determinación parecía convincente y era una de las cualidad que la reina de Atlantequs admiraba.

Al poco tiempo llegó su chef, un pony de mar que traía una charola de ensalada de frutas, pero a su majestad no le apeteció.

-No estoy de humor para comida de la superficie, mejor tráiganme algas-

En ese instante entró un grupo de sus soldados, al frente había un hipocampo azul claro con un tono de barba más oscuro.

-Mi señora, no sabemos que le dijo esa voladora pero esos ponies de la superficie no presentan ningún respeto por nuestros mares, hay que darles una lección ¡Sólo de la orden!

Por el momento Novo no consideraba conveniente una guerra en este momento. Además estaba la proposición de la princesa Twilight, nunca antes había hecho caso alguno a una de la princesas de Equestria con excepción de Luna, pero algo en la Princesa de la Amistad hizo que la arrogante reina se colocara en una posición sumisa.

-Es un asunto serio capitán, así que debo pensarlo con cautela. Por favor retírate-

-Su alteza, esta seguro de que…-

-¡He dicho retírate!-

El capitán saludo y se puso a caminar rumbo a la salida llevando a sus ponies con él cuando la reina lo detuvo.

Antes de que se vaya capitán, por favor dígame ¿Qué fecha es hoy?-

-Creo que hoy es 23 su alteza-

-¿23? ¡Significa que mañana es el día!- Dijo con asombro la reina.

-Pasa algo majestad-

-Nada capitán, ya puede reatarse-

No paso mucho tiempo pasó desde que el capitán dejara el salón cuando la reina salió rumbo a la biblioteca, era igual a la que tenía la princesa Celestia en su castillo excepto que estaba bajo el agua; ahí estaba su mentor y amigo, una criatura sauresca de tamaño promedio pasado de edad con cuatro altas, cola corta, cuello largo, piel lisa color azul grisáceo, un vientre de un tono más claro, hocico arrugado y una gafas redondas acomodando los libros, estos tenían hojas hechas con fibra de alga sobre las cuales había palabras escritas con tinta de pulpo, por lo que eran resistentes al agua.

-Hola Melvin- Saludó la reina.

-Saludos su alteza, a que debo el honor de su presencia- Preguntó Melvin con un tono escocés de voz.

-Mañana es el gran día-

-Quiere de decir que…-

-Así es mi buen Melvin, es momento de que mi hija vuelva a casa. ¡Por no tienes idea de lo mucho que estado esperando este momento!-

Novo agarró al monstruo de Loch Ness y lo hizo girar de vueltas. La reina daba la impresión de no haber estado feliz en mucho tiempo. Después de poner a Melvin en su lugar, el viejo dinosaurio se colocó de nuevo sus gafas y le dirigió unas palabras a la reina.

-Entiendo lo especial que es para usted reunirse con su hija perdida, pero ¿Cómo piensa manejar el asunto? Digo, la joven Skystar no sabe que usted es reina de un mundo submarino habitado por ponies que respiran bajo el agua y que ella es la futura heredera del trono. Será un fuerte impacto emocional, además piense en el padre-.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero ya lo tengo todo arreglado. Primero me presentaré, luego la llevaré a pasear y ahí es cuando se lo desembucho todo. Puede que le cueste un poco de trabajo al principio, pero deberá entenderlo si desea venir conmigo, y pobre de aquel que se interponga. –

-¿Y que tal si ella no quiere venir?-

La reina miró con seriedad a Melvin por unos segundo antes de responder –Lo hará, es su deber, además no puedo imaginarme lo difícil que es para ella vivir en un mundo tan corrupto y lleno de inmundicia como lo es la superficie. Mientras más pronto este en casa, más pronto estaré tranquila-.

-Puede que los ponies de la superficie no sean tan ordenados como nosotros, pero creo que se esta precipitando en juzgarlos-

-Por ahora no quiero hablar más de los ponies de la superficie. Es momento de preparar la fiesta ¿Como va Ocean Flow con el pastel?-

-Aún no decide que cubierta ponerle-

-Tal vez sea major darle una aleta-

La reina Novo paso el resto del día arreglando el gran salón con globos, juegos y un gran pastel el cual tenía una cubierta especial para que no se disolviera con el agua. Ordenó a sus mayordomos que colocaran una gran manta que decía: BIENVENIDO A CASA SKYSTAR. Luego fue a preparar su recamara, adornada con todo aquello que caracteriza el cuarto de una adolecente, excepto que la temática era sobre el mar desde luego, y sobre la cama, colocó una caja de coral brillante con una nota diciendo: " _Para mi princesita_ ".

A la mañana siguiente, la reina se levanto temprano para ir a su esperada reunión familiar, no sin antes dar algunas instrucciones a Melvin. -No dejes que nadie entre hasta mi regreso, si alguien que no sea Ocean o mis sobrinos preguntan por mí, di que tengo un asunto personal que atender. No tardaré, espero-..

Novo estaba nadando toda prisa a través de los pasillos cuando se topó con una poni, era una hipocampo parecida ella de menor tamaño excepto por la piel azul oscuro, un poco similar que el de la princesa Luna, aletas dorsales y cola cyan como las de de Skystar, mechones azul marino y ojos verdosos.

-¿A dónde vas hermana que pareces tener tanta prisa?- Preguntó aquella pony.

-A arreglar un asunto pendiente Sonho, no me tardo- Pero antes de que Novo continuara su camino, Sonho la detuvo. –No me digas que iras a ver a ver a esas princesas terrestres. Dijiste que nunca volveríamos a tener relaciones con ellas después de aquel incidente con esas ballenas ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

-Nada. Es otro asunto, uno que me lleva molestando desde hace algún tiempo-

-¿Puedo saber cual?-

-Cuando regrese, será toda una sorpresa-

Novo continuó su camino dejando a su hermana acariciándose la barbilla. La princesa Sonho es la hermana menor de la reina Novo, su relación era similar a la de Celestia y Luna, por tanto es claro que existe cierta tensión entre ambas. Ella no parecía muy contenta con tener que aguantar las ordenes de su hermana, además tenía una actitud más conservadora que la suya. En público daba la impresión de ser una princesa leal y servicial, pero en secre to, buscaba daba la impression de buscar la manera de quedarse con el trono tal como lo hizo alguna vez Luna siglos atrás, sólo que no nunca tuvo la oportunidad ni el poder, hasta ahora; por otra parte, Ocean Flow, su hermana adoptiva, era alquien comprensible con solía pasar muchos buenos momentos.

En el castillo de Canterlot, Celestia y Twilight estaban hablando del encuentro con los ponies de mar.

-Conozco a la reina Novo, gobierna los mares del este al tiempo en que yo llevo gobernando Equestria. Con mi hermana ha tendió mejor relación, ya que Novo subía la marea al momento en que Luna alzaba la luna. No estaba de acuerdo en mi decisión de desterrarla, eso nos distanció aún más. La última vez que no vimos fue hace 500 años-

-¿Que sucedió entre ustedes como para que la odiara tanto?-

Celestia se quedó callada por un momento antes de responder. –Hubo una vez una gran sequía, los arboles de toda Equestria empezaban a secarse y la cosechas se marchitaban antes de crecer, la hambruna estaba sobre nosotros. Le ordené a los pegasos que tomaran el agua del mar para traer las lluvias. Ordené a todos los Wonderbolts que formaran un colosal tifón que abarcara desde el océano hasta la estratosfera, juntos acumularon el agua suficiente para formar una gran nube que se extendía desde Ponyhattan hasta Canterlot. La lluvia regeneró la tierra y las vidas de incontables ponies fueron salvadas, pero se pago un precio por ello. Al momento de crear el remolino, una manada de ballenas fue arrastrada hacia la costa, hicimos lo que pudimos, pero casi todas murieron. Novo se enojó en sumo grado y me culpo por lo sucedido. Le explique el motivo del porque lo hicimos, pero no quiso creerme, es una sabia líder tanto como yo, pero es testaruda y francamente algo arrogante-.

A Twilight le quitaron un gran peso de encima, pero aún había algo que la inquietaba. -Pues a mí si pareció escucharme ¿Habrá algo de mi que le agrade?-

-No estoy seguro mi aprendiz, pero tal vez sea la oportunidad de acercar de nuevo a nuestros 2 reinos, siempre y cuando no suceda ningún inconveniente-

Unos ponies estaban jugando en la playa cuando vieron a una hermosa yegua emergiendo a la superficie, era la reina Novo que se había transformado en pony terrestre para recorrer las calles de Seaward Shoals, lucia tal y como la vez en que conoció al padre de Skystar. Los ponies se quedaron paralizados al ver tanta belleza, sobre todo cuando vieron a Skystar sacudir su melena una vez que estuvo fuera del agua. Novo salió por la playa para adentrarse a la ciudad, de ahí siguió su camino hasta la mansión de Jarhead Swoff. Se paró frente a la puerta, dio un respiro y toco el timbre. Momentos después salió una criada, pero era diferente a la que recibió a Skystar, era igual de apariencia, pero tenía tonos rosados en lugar de café.

-¿Busca a alguien señora?-

-Dile a tu patrón que vengo a hablar con el-

-¿Para que asunto?-

-Dígale que Novo esta aquí-

La criada fue a llamar a su patrón. Novo se puso algo nerviosa. -Todo esta bien, sólo salúdalo y pídele amablemente que te deje ver a tu hija- Se dijo a si misma. El dueño de la casa por fin salió, pero para su sorpresa, era un pony completamente diferente: morado con melena bien peinada y cola rubia usando una bata roja.

-¿Quién es usted?-

-El dueño de la casa señora ¿En que le puedo servir?-

-¿Busco al capitán Jarhead Swoff? ¿No lo conoce usted?-

El pony estuvo pensando unos minutos hasta que le vino el nombre de Jarhead a la cabeza -¡Ah si! Jarhead Swoff. Me temo que a llegado tarde señorita, el barco del señor Swoff naufragó, ahora todas sus propiedades, incluyendo esta mansión me pertenecen ahora-.

Novo se quedó paralizada al oí esta noticia, pero más que la muerte de su amado, era lo que pudo haberle pasado a su hija lo que la tenía angustiada.

-¡No es posible! ¡Que hay de su hija! ¡Donde esta!-

-No tengo idea, solo se que estaba en un internado cerca de aquí-

-¡CUAL!-

-Probablemente en la Escuela para Señoritas de Acute Pinch, ahí es a donde van todas las niñas de clase de la ciudad. Supongo que usted es la madre. Oiga, si encuentra a su hija tal vez quiera volver para que nos tomemos un trago-

-¡Tráguese esto aprovechado!- Novo le dio una patada en la cara y salió de inmediato de ahí.

Con la incertidumbre de saber que el único pony terrestre por quien sentía simpatía y de que la hija que le obsequió estaba afuera en algún lugar de aquel mundo tan inseguro, la reina Novo tenía la sensación de una soga amarrada a su cuello que se apretaba cada vez más mientras trataba de nadar a un lugar lejano.

-¡Si algo le pasa a mi princesa, este mundo no tendrá salvación de mi ira!-


	2. Memorias

**Capitulo II: Memorias**

Hace 15 años

A sur de Equestria una montaña solitaria se alzaba en medio del océano, era tan alta que acariciaba las nubes del cielo, a una distancia más cercana parecía tratarse de una especie de volcán extinto, pero el cráter estaba tapizado de un fondo acolchonado de follaje verde, a su alrededor volaban criaturas que parecían ser mitad pony, mitad ave, jugando entre las nubes como delfines en el agua. Debajo del follaje había una ciudad de estructuras habitacionales con forma de jaula, en medio había un castillo de arquitectura ondulada estilo Gaudi, adentro en el salón del banquete, la reina Novo en su forma de hipogrifo estaba celebrndo un festín con sus más allegados súbditos con motivo de un un feliz acontecimietno.

¡Un brindis por el futuro rey o reina de Aris!- Gritaron todos los presente chocando sus copas.

Y la mejor hermana que haya tenido- Dijo Ocean Flow.

¿Qué hay de mi?- Dijo Sonho.

-Tu también me agradas Sunny, pero Novo es la genial- Este comentario frunció un poco el seño de Sonho.

-¡Me alegro de que todos estén aquí para celebrar la ocasión! No tiene idea de lo mucha que significa para mi su presencia. He gobernado esta isla por más de mil años y no fue sino hasta ahora que tendré la bendición de saber lo que es crear vida. Espero no ser demasiado vieja.

-Más vale tarde que nunca- Dijo Soho

-¿Por cierto su majesta?- Dijo un invitado de piel verdosa limón con mechón púrpura -¿Cuándo nos va decir el nombre del padre?-

Novo se quedó inmóvil ante esa pregunta porque en el fondo sabia que las respuesta podría no serles de agrado-

-Bueno, yo…- De repente, una enorme nave salió de entre las nubes seguida de una flota de dirgibles que emepzaron a arbir fuego a la población. Al escuchar el estruendo, todos fueron corriendo a la ventana y vieron con hororo el espectáculo de fuego.

¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- Novo guió a todos afuera del castillo. Al salir por la puerta, la reina tuvo una vista más cercana de la destrucción. Árboles en llamas, hipos volando asustados para salvar susu vidas, los gritos, las lagrimas; en el cielo se veían como las naves destruían indiscriminadamente las casas de los hipogrifos, de estas desendían criaturas enmascaradas de pelo blanco guíadas por una tigresa blanca con armadura.

-¡ATRAPENLOS A TODOS!- Ordenó la capitana.

¡Ocean, lleva a todos a las cavernas y usen sus amuletos!- Ordenó la reina -¡Yo las alcanzaré más tarde!-

-¿A dónde ves?-

-¡Por la reliquía!- La reina voló de regrso al castillo -¡Es nuestra vía de escape!-

Ocean siguiendo las ordenes de su reina guió a todos los hipogrifos hacia el bósques de Harmonazing Highs donde yacían unos túneles que guiaban hacia el interior de la ontaña.

En la nave principal, un yeti con armadura similar a la de la tigresa sentado sobre un trono veía la destrucción desde su cabina de mando –Ni en mis años de destruir aldeas mewmanas había visto un mejor espectáculo. Creo que la reina Festivia me hizo un favor exiliándome a este mundo- Dijo el Rey Tormenta con extasis demencial.

Adentro del castillo, la reina entro a un cuarto redondo decorado con mosaicos que formaban murales contando la historia de los hipogrifos, en el centro había un pedestal salomónico sobre la cual había un cobre enjoyado que al abrirlse revelo con un incesante brillo su contenido, una perla del tamaño de un melón, la reina la tomóp y salio volando de neuvo hacia la salida, pero en medio se encontraba la tigresa acompañada de 2 yetis.

-Mi nombre es Ventisca y he vendio a buscar esa perla ¡Entregala ahora fenómeno o de tu ciudad no dejaré más que cenizas!-

-!Ni hablar¡- Novo lanzó un chillido tan estruendoso que rompio los vitrales del recibidor. Los intrusos se cubrieron los oidos al escichar ese estruendo, era tan poderoso como la Voz de Canterlot. La hipogrifo aprovechó la ocasión para tumbar a los invasores y escapar del castillo. Voló entre las llamas sufriendo quemaduras leves en el camino hasta llegar a una fuente con una enorme estatua en el centro, enotnces uso el poder de la perla para converitrse en una criatura mitad caballo mitad pez para entrar al agua y sumergiurse por un drenaje que conducía hacia las cavernas.

A lo lejos desde la escalera de la entrada la tigresa levantó su cabeza y miró con dirección hacia la fuente –Nadie me humilla delante de mi rey, esto lo pagarás muy caro-

Ahora

Novo bajo su forma de pony recorriendo las calles de Horseshoe Bay contempando a los diferentes ponies que formaban parte de la ciudad, algunos les llamó mucho la atención como un mimo fingiendo ser el capitan d eun barco en medio de la tomrenta, tan bien que parecía estar siendo empujado por el viento y chocar con un puesto de vaijlla, otros ponies que llamaron eran 2 vendedores disctiendo por saber cual mercanica era mejor, ponies terrestres, uno con una cuti mark de pera y otro con cutie mark de manzana.

-Por que los ponies de la superficie no se llevan tan bien como nosostros- Novo era como una niña innocente en aquel mundo, no entendia el comportamiento de los ponies ni queria hacerlo. Novo de por sí era una criatura muy solitaria, ni siquiera convivia mucho con los de su especie, pero pronto saciaria su soledad.

Novo siguió caminando por las calles hasta llegar a la mansión de Jarhead, estaba algo nerviosa, no sabia que decir, explicarle que era en realidad un hipogrifo que a veces se transofrma en sirena y que para venir hasta aca uso su perla mágica para transofrmarse en pony, hasta ella misma le costaba trabajo creerlo, no sabía que le asustaba más, soltarle todo ese rollo a él o a su hija que no había visto desde que tenía el tamaño de una ostra; al mal tiempo darle prisa se decía asi misma, tocó el timbre, espero unos, ientras tanto ordneaba en su mente lo que tenía que decir. Se abrió la puerta y salio la cirada preguntando quien era y que era lo que deseaba. La reina saludó cordialmente –Estoy buscando al apitan jarhead, solo soy una vieja amiga que viene de paso- La criada se quedó callada unos segundos antes de responder.

-Lo lamento mucho señorita, pero el falleció hace 10 años- Esa respuesta conmocionó un poco a la reina –Hubo una tormenta y su barco se hundió-

Lamento mucho escuchar eso-

-Esta propiedad ahora es de su hermano, salió pero no taradará, si desea esperarlo…-

-No gracias, sólo quiero saber ¿que pasó con la pequeña?-

-Habla de Skystar, el señor Jarhead la envió a una institución para señoritas, pero depués de enterarse de su deseso escapó, la hemos buscado durante años pero jamas hemos podido dar con ella

Esa repuesta dejo a la reina en shock -¡Que cosa! ! ¡Donde esta esa institución!

La criada entró a tomar un papel y una pluma, segundos después salió de nuevo y le dio la hoja a Novo.

-Esta es la dirección-

-Se lo agradezco mucho- Novo se despidió y se fue caminando hacia la dirección que le indicaba el papel, no estaba muy lejos, aún así fue todo galope esperando a averguar que pasó con su hija, pero no la encontraria en ese lugar.

En esa misma ciudad se localizaba una fabrica textil en varias ponies se dedicaban a diversas tareas como hilar, teñir y rasterizar prendas de algodón, era un lugar de condiciones insalubres con tecnología antigua, todas la trabajadoras portaban uniformes de manteles y gorras blancos llenos de ollín y pintura, la única parte de la fabrica que parecía tener un aspecto presentable era la oficina de la duela que era tan gorda como un vaca. Equestria se encuentra actualmente en un periodo de expansión industrial donde los productos domésticos son desplazados por los productos hechos en fábrica, ayudaba a mejorar la economía a nivel regional, pero a cambio las condiciones de los trabajadores se volvieron deplorables debido a que estos se concentraban en las urbes y esas zonas a menudo quedaban olvidadas. Dentro de la fábrica, se encontraba una crecida Stalright con aspecto de pony en compañía de una amiga, una pony marron y regordeta sumergiendo telas en toneles de pintura.

-No nos pagaban bien por esto- Dijo la pony gorda.

-Se que huele mal, pero es mejor que el olor del drenaje- Dijo Skystar.

Otra trabajadora, una pony rosada de melena rubia veía con recelo a Skystar, no se sabe bien porque, simplemente había algo que no le caía bien. –Pero comparado contigo, esta tinta huele rosas, en cambio tu hueles a estiércol-

-No le hagas caso, sabes lo mucho que gruta molestar- Dijo la gorda.

-Descuida Bertina, ya me he acostumbrado-

Al atardecer un ruido estruendoso marcaba el final de la jornada, la trabajadoras dejaron sus quehaceres y se retiraron a sus aposentos, Skystar y Bertina fueron a su dormitorio, era un cuarto chico, solo contaba con una mesa y una litera, Skystar dormía en la parte de abajo. Bertina se sentó sobre la esa y Skystar en su cama, empezó por quitarse el gorro de la cabeza y el mantel; luego se quito la melena azul cielo de cabeza y su narz postiza para revela aun ser con pico y plumas en la cabeza.

-Debe ser difícil trabajar todos los días usando un disfraz-

-Si estos ponies fueran más abiertos y más tolerantes, no habría necesidad de fingir que soy como ellos-

-Los ponies de clase baja suelen ser más cerrados que los de clase alta, a menos de que no haya interés de por medio-

-Por fortuna abre ahorrado lo suficiente para salir de este sitio y buscar a mi madre-

-Primero debes saber donde esta-

-De acuerdo con mi padre o padrastro, ella me dejó en su puerta- Skystar sacó su collar de debajo de la almohada –Todo lo que tengo es ese collar, pero desde ayer la perla empezó a brillar- Bertina se acercó a ver la perla –Antes de trabajar en esta fabrica, solía dedicarme a clasificar perlas y nunca había visto una perla de esta clase-

-Sea lo que sea, es la pista que me llevara con mi madre y la respuesta sobre quien o que soy yo en realidad- Volvió a guardar el collar y sacó 2 ostras con ojos : una roja y otra morada –Verdad Clamato- Dijo a la roja –Verdad Capeto- Dijo al morado. Desde pequeña tuvo a esas almejas como compañía, hasta antes de conocer a Bertina, Skystar las consideraba como sus únicos amigos.

Novo llego al orfanato, toco la puerta, una criada lo recibió como sucedió en la mansión y solicitó hablar con la directora. La criada se negó, pero entonces Novo sacó un collar con un grabado de Skystar cuando era bebe, la criada reconoció a la criaturita.

-Pase usted-Dijo la criada, la guió hacia la oficina de la directora, era como una versión pony de Abacus Cinch, pero de color verde claro con cabello castaño. –En que le puedo servir- Dijo la directora.

Novo dijo que era la madre de Skystar y le mostró el grabado, la directora la vio por un momento. –Si, recuerdo a esta niña, era un verdadero dolor de cabeza, era bastante inquiet y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con los peces del acuario, la única razón por la cual la soportaba era por la fortuna de su padre-

Por la forma en que hablaba de Skystar temía que le hubiera hecho algo -¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?-

-Cuadno su padre murió, quise enviarla a una institución más acorde a su carácter, pero escapo al dia siguiente, no le di importancia en buscarla en ese momento. Sin enverdad usted es la madre, ¿Poque se apaece hasta ahora en lugar de cumplir con su obligación de madre?-

Entonces Novo llena de enojo agarró a esa maestra de su collar de perlas y la acercó hacia su cara –Eso no es asunto suyo- y la empujó de neuvo hacia su silla –Máz le vale que la encuentre o alguien se las va ver- La yegua se retirto hacia la salida azotando la puerta.

Para aquel entonces el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, Novo alquiló un cuarto en la posada, antes de acostarse se dio un baño caliente, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con el agua, fluían con el extasis los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su hija, el momento de su nacimeinto y las veces en que cargaba en sus brazos; aunque las memorias eran breves, eran los más apreciadas de su larga vida.

-No temas cariño, mama llegara pronto-

Skystar no podía dormir, sus pensamientos estaban con su madre, no sabia como era o si estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. Se levantó de la cama a observar por la ventana, era noche bella, llena de estrellas que contrataban con las luces de la ciudad, lo que necesitaba era un respiro, así que se volvió a poner su disfraz y salió sigilosamente por la ventana para no despertar a su amiga, estaban en un nivel muy alto, la yegua saltó a una aparente muerte hasta que cerca del suelo, desplegó un par de alas y aterrizó suave como cometa en el suelo. Luego de sacudirse las alas, Skystar marchó con rumbo al muelle, no estaba lejos de la fábrica, había muchos barcos estacionados en el agua, algunos provenientes del Reino Grifo, la zona comercial se conformaba de bares y restuarantes, la mayoría eran de mala fama salvo por uno que otro restaurente lujoso, pero Skystar donde entró a uno de esos locales de mala muerte, uno que suele visitar a menudo, era un comedero de estaba decorado como si fuera el interior de un barco, lleno de marineros rudos, pero Slystar los hizo de lado, se sentó en un banco de la barra y ordenó lo de siempre, un plato de sopa de pescado y tarro de cerveza negra sabor caramelo.

El cocinero, un obeso pony cimmarron, tomó su orden y le sirvió el tarro de ceveza antes de irse a la cocina, mientras esperaba Skystar se acercó a la pecera y se puso a hablar con las langostas que estaban adentro.

Hola amiguitos, es bueno saber que aún siguen aquí- Skystar posó su cabeza sobre su brazo recargado sobre la mesa y con su otro mano se puso a tocar el vidrio, las langostas percían concoerla, así que se acercaron a ella –Como les había dicho la última vez, mi padre o al menos eso quiero pensar, creyó que era un grifo, pero mi parte anterior era la de un pony, posiblemente sea parte de una tribu perdida, Jarhead siempre me trato como cualquier otra pony, pero los demás ponies de esta ciudad no son tan amables, siempre temí que me trataran como un fenómeno y por eso uso este disfraz- La langosta que etaba parada en frente de ella parecía entenderle porque le respondió golpeando el vidrio con su tenaza –La fabrica no es el mejor lugar, pero es mejor que esa institución, me decía todo el tiempo como portarme, la educación debe consistir en guar al joven, no a decirle que hacer o en que creer- El problema de las instituciones tradicionales, sean de clase alta o baja, era que la educación consitía únicamente en seguir reglas y creencias. -He pensado en mudarme a Griffinstone, pero hay recibiría el mismo trato; aún no se que será de mi, pero de una cosa estoy segura, no descanzare hasta encontrar a mi madre y una vez que estemos reunidas, vivremos felices por siempre, como en los cuentos de hadas-

El cocinero la llamó diciendo que su orden ya estaba, luego se fue a attender a un fornido pony azul con gorro de marinero y un sueter color azul obscuro que pidió una langosta en mantequilla, entonces fue al estanque y sacó una langosta, a Skystar no le pareció y se acercó al cocinero.

-¿Que va ser con el?-

-A cocinarlo ¿Para que otra cosa?-

Skystar sacó su bolso y le dio una moneda de oro al coinero –Démelo- Skystar pusó la moneda en la pezuña del coicnero y tomó a la langosta, camino con ella hasta el muell donde la arrojó al mar.

El pony marinero en compañía de sus amigos, molesto se acercó a Skystar y la agarró de la bufanda -!Esa era mi cena!-

-Puedes cenar esto- Skystar desplegó sus alas y le dio una patada al pony. Entonces los demaás ponies reaccionaro y se abalanzaron sobre Skystar, la sujetaron y la jalaron al suelo. La pobre ciratura se encontraba aplastada por una horda de bravucones, pero entonces con su fuerza aventó a todos sus agresores, se quito sus guantes y sacó sus filosas garras par arremeter a sus atacantes con zarpazos y rasguños, no hirio a ningun pony, pero si terminaron con algunas raspaduras, Skystar jadeante vió los marineros huyeron dle lugar, pero para la ciratura no era un victoria, sino un recordatorio más sobre lo que era realmente, se sentó sobre la amdera del piso y miró sus garras preguntandose una vez más -¿Que soy?- Skystar se puso de nuevo su disfraz y volvió a la fabrica antes que alguien notara su ausencia. A la distancia alguien observaba la chica caminando hacia la ciudad.


	3. Búsqueda

**Capitulo III: Búsqueda**

Hace 7 años

La joven Skystar estaba celebrando su cumpleaños numero 8 al lado de sus amigas del internado, todas ellas le cantaron la mañanitas, la pequeña pony soplo sus velas y todas le aplaudieron. Luego de comer el paste se pusieron a jugar a la gallinita ciega, le costaba trabajo al principio atrapar a sus esquivas amigas, hasta que hizo uso de su oído potente de hipo con el cual pudo atraparlas a todas. La pony celebraba su victoria cuando la directora llego con un carta en la mano, su rostro serio y su andar apresurado eran señal de que el mensaje contenía malas noticias. A leer la carta, la actitud de la pony pasó de la alegría a la tristeza. Se acababa de enterar de que su padre falleció.

Skystar salió corriendo del internado dejando a sus amiga atrás como si las hubiera arrojado como muñecos tirados en el piso, sus lagrimas volaron por el aire, había removido el recuerdo reciente su fiesta para dejar únicamente el recuerdo de aquella amarga experiencia, corrió tanto que llegó al muelle, se sentó en la orilla y se puso a llorar como debía; se estuvo lamentando por 10 minutos antes de una criatura curiosa la llamara por su nombre. Skystar miró hacia el agua y observo a un ser con cabeza de pony y cola de pez.

-¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?-

-No tengas miedo de mi, soy tu tía Ocean Flow, siento que una gran pena te acongoja, deja que te ayude-

-¿Por qué deseas ayudarme?-

-Por tu madre, mi hermana, me envió con ese propósito-

En el presente

Skystar se encontraba de nuevo trabajando en la fabrica haciendo lo que había hecho siempre en los últimos años, entintando las telas, esta vez le tocaba el color rojo; la inercia la volvía loca pero después de los de anoche se resigno por esta ve a volver a vida cotidiana, para después seguir buscando la manera de salir de aquel manicomio. El cambio llegaría cuando una voz la llamó por el alta voz pidiendo que se presentara a la oficina del dueño de la fábrica.

Al entrar, se encontró con el jefe que era similar a Filthy Rich pero con melena gris acompañado de un policía, un pony fornido de pelaje azul claro.

-¿A que debo mi presencia señor?-

-Este oficial dice que armaste un alboroto la otra noche-

-No entiendo a que se esta refiriendo señor-

El policía se acercó cono con su identificación como obrera de la fábrica –Uno de los agredido vino con esto a la comisaria, el y sus amigos tenían toda la cara llena de rasguños- El policía comparó la foto de la identificación con el rostro de Skystar – Su cara es la misma ¿Tiene alguna explicación sobre eso?-.

Skystar vio la tarjeta y s dio cuenta de que efectivamente era su ID como obrera, que efectivamente se le había caído durante la pelea con los marineros de la noche anterior, la princesa había cometido un grave error de ver si aún la tenía o no. –Bueno… Tal vez como cualquier otra trabajadora de este lugar haya querido tomarse una noche y…-

-¡Saliste sin permiso lo cual va contra las reglas, pero lo peor es que comprometiste a toda mi fabrica! Quisiera ayudarte, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer es toda suya oficial-

El policía se acercó para esposar a Skystar, pero la pony no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente, desplegó sus alas y salió volando de allí a través de la ventana rompiéndola en trozos como si se trabara de un pegaso cimarrón. –¡Libre soy!-Libre finalmente de aquella vida de esclavitud, voló junto a los pájaros hacia el horizonte, encontrándose pronto volando sobre el océano, descendió y entonces usó el poder de su collar para transformarse en un pony de mar sumergiéndose hacia el fondo del océano –Tal ahora pueda yo buscar a mi madre-

Novo se encontraba camino a la fabrica por las calles de la ciudad disfrazada de pony, su trayecto la llevó al auditorio donde lo que le trajo buenos recuerdos.

 _En su primera visita al mundo terrestre, Novo tomo la forma de una pony normal para mezclarse entre la población, recorría las calles como cualquier otra pony, su intención era saber si eran confiables o no, comió en restaurante, entró a un casino a jugar al aro (perdió 2 monedas de oro), entro a la opera donde escuchó a una soprano vestida de blanco y una peluca rubia cantar el Aria de Mazzo de Final Fantasy, su primera impresión sobre el mundo externo parecía positivo, hasta que vio a un pony vestido de punk arrojando una botella de jugo a un fuente, ese pequeño detalle despertó la molestia de la reina hipogrifo, pero no quiso hacer nada al respecto, debía mantener su identidad en secreto._

 _Su reccorido la llevo al auditorio local donde esa noche iban a presentar una exposición acerca de la polución con el profesor Van Hacken –Esto ponies no saben tanto de la contaminación como yo, tratan de escuchar, pero nunca aprenden. Si tan solo pudiera darles una lección- A Novo se el ocurrió una idea, una maquiavélica idea._

 _En la noche, muchos ponies asistieron al auditorio del museo a presenciar la presenciar la exposición del profesor Van Hacken quine era en realidad Novo disfrazada usando una chaqueta café, camisa amarilla, corbata negra y una peluca blanca con bigotes estilo Einstein y gafas redondas. Detrás de ella había una estructura cubierta por una gran manta de color rojo, con muchos ponies presenciando el evento._

 _-Bienvenidos caballeros a esta exhibición- Dijo con acento alemán –La polución representa una gran problema que afecta no sólo a la vida marina, sino a la vida en general. Día a día arrojamos desechos de pócimas mágicas en los desagües que terminan en los océanos, y supongo que saben lo que pasa cuando se mezclan pociones diferentes sin saber lo que son- Novo se volteó y con un la magia de su collar, transformó lo que sea que este detrás de la manta –Aquí les doy un ejemplo- Novo levantó la manta revelando a un gigantesco pez mutante con pies en lugar de aletas de color rojo, lateas picudas y colmillos grande. Todos los ponies salieron corriendo cuando la bestia salió de su estanque, el verdadero profesor Von Hacken entró saltando al auditorio, desnudo y atado únicamente para ser atropellado por la multitud. Novo se rio hasta no poder, pero su actitud a la situación cambió al ver a su criatura atacando a un pony con un abrigo azul y un gorro rojo, así que Novo se quito su disfraz y cambio a su forma de hipogrifo para volar hacia el monstruo para tratar de detenerlo -¡Basta!-_

 _Pero el monstruo no obedecía y le dio a la reina un golpe con su cola que la derribó al suelo. El monstruo la agarró con al intención de comerla, el pony se quito el gorro y el abrigo revelando ser otro hipogrifo, uno de color gris, voló hacia donde estaba la reina salvándola del monstruo obligándolo a que soltara a su presa, de nuevo en el suelo, Novo despertó del golpe y al ver la lucha entre el monstruo y su salvador, tomó su perla y devolvió a la criatura a su estado original. A salvo, ambas criaturas se encontraron._

 _-¿Quién eres tu?- Preguntaron al unísono._

Por subir al tren de los recuerdos, Novo no se dio cuenta de que una figura estaba observándola desde la azotea del museo, la cual levantó una estatua de mármol y lanzó hacia el piso, pero Novo despertó rápidamente y desplegó sus alas para esquivar el golpe -¿Pero que fue eso?- Entonces sintió un gran golpe detrás de su espalda, esta vez se trataba de una enorme vasija de barro la cual si había logrado dar en el blanco. Novo quedo tumbada en el suelo completamente noqueada por el golpe.

-En el mar, Skystar seguía nadando entre los arrecifes jugueteando con los peces, aquella sensación le hizo recordar su enseñanzas al lado de su tía Ocean Flow.

Una joven Skystar bajo su forma de hipogrifo se encontraba en una formación rocosa a la orilla del mar al lado de otra hipogrifo de edad mayor, plumaje amarillo con cola y penacho rosado fuerte.

 _-Ya te he enseñado todo sobre como ser un hipogrifo -Dijo Ocean Flow –Es momento de que conozcas la otra parte de ti- Ambos hipos volaron sobre el mar antes de zambullirse como albatros pescando, de entre las burbujas aparecieron 2 ponies marinos nadando bajo el agua, eran Skystar y Ocean en sus formas acuaticas, ambas se sumergieron hacia los arrecifes nadando entre los corales._

 _-¿Entonces puedo nadar tan rápido como puedo volar?-_

– _Como pony de mar no solo eres capaz de nadar, como ponies de mar adaptamos nuestro cuerpos de acuerdo al ecosistema, respirar bajo el agua, ver en la obscuridad – Los ojos de Novo se ampliaron, -, piel dura para resistir el frio y la presión e impulsarte a la velocidad de un vencejo-_

 _-¡Esto es fabuloso! y puedo transformarme cuando quiera-_

 _-Tu collar esta conectado con la magia de la perla, puede transformarte cada vez que quieras, además le fue agregada una tercer transformación para que puedas pasar desapercibido entre los ponies de la superficie- Skystar sostuvo la perla de su que su madre le había obsequiado._

 _-Y mi madre ¿Cuándo la podré conocer?-_

 _-A su debido tiempo-_

Skystar en su camino barco hundido, curiosa por saber si había un tesoro escondido. Entró por un agujero, recorrió cada rincón del barco, bodegas, camarotes, levantó una viga esperando encontrar algo, cuando entró a lo que parecía ser una alcoba, levantó una manta rasgada y vio una caja decorada, la abrió y encontró lo que buscaba, joyería reluciente da luz a toda aquella obscuridad. Skystar se colocó un collar de diamantes, aretes y una diadema, y se puso frente a un espejo para contemplarse –Lusco como toda una princesa, a mama le va a agradar- Skystar se imaginaba estar en Atlantequus sentada junto a su madre como toda una princesa -¿Tu que dices Clamato? ¿Crees que me vaya a querer si me presento como una princesa?-, Skystar sacó una almeja roja con ojos que hacia parecer como su amigo -¿Y que me dices tu Capeto?- Skystar sacó otra almeja, pero de color púrpura; con un par de almejas que encontró en la playa, la princesa se hizo de 2 amigos con los cuales podía platicar y compensar su soledad -Yo creo que sí, si mi mama es una reina, no querrá tener a una teñidura fregona como yo por hija-. Skystar se colocó todas las joyas y adornos que tenía su alcance con el fin de parecer toda una princesa, pero su fantasía se vio interrumpida cuando vio una sombra de ojos amarillo viniendo por detrás, Skystar se dio la vuelta vio que la sombra iba tras ella, trató de escapar pero una segunda sombra apareció y la agarró en plena huida -¡Ayuda!-.

En el palacio real de Atlantequus, todos los nobles se encontraban reunidos en el salón de guerra, Sonho entró y ocupo el lugar de su hermana en la mesa.

-¿Puedo explicar a que se debe esta reunión? ¿Y porque te sientas en el lugar de su majestad?- Dijo uno de los presentes.

-Estoy aquí para notificarles de un evento desafortunado- Todos se pusieron ansiosos de saber que noticia era, temiendo por la seguridad de la reina –Me han informado que nuestra amada reina a muerto-

-¡QUE!-

-¡NO!-

-¡IMPOSIBLE!-

-Se que es una noticias triste, pero…-

-Que pruebas tienes- Dijo Ocean Flow

-Sonho con la magia de su perla proyecto una imagen de novo siendo aplastada por la estatua- Esto no puede quedar sin castigo.

-¡Momento!- Dijo Ocean -Como sabemos que nos es alguan clase de conspiración-

-Que estas insinuando- Dijo Sonho como si su hermana sospechara de ella, así que Ocean recurrió a algo más sutil para no generar conflicto.

-Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me déjes ir a la superficie y buscar personalmente a la reina, dame 48 horas al menos para probar que te equivocas-

-Yo concuerdo con mi mujer- Dijo Skybeak

-No podemos -

Sonho se mostro reacia en esta propuesta –De acuerdo, pero serán 36, no más-

Ocean sin decir nada más se marchó, dejando a Sonho con una mirada de desconfianza.

Luego de aquel golpazo, Novo había sido llevada al hospital más cercano, su estado era critico, el golpe parecía haberle causado alguna clase de contusión o posiblemente le habría dañado algún órgano importante. Los médicos trataron de administrarle medicamentos por inyección, pero su piel era demasiado dura. El médico no tenia idea de que hacer, pero una voz llamó su atención -¿Princesa Luna?-,

De un espacio en sombra salió la Princesa de la Noche. –Creo saber que hacer-

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Luna, los médicos colocaron a Novo en un estanque de agua a la que agregaron sal, -Sólo mantenga la salinidad 20 psu-. Por unas horas la pony permaneció sumergida en el estanque hasta que despertó -¿Dónde estoy?-

-En el hospital bella durmiente- Lo primero que Novo vio fue a Luna entada en frente de ella.

-¿Luna?-

-Recibiste un duro golpe, nada serio, sólo necesitabas agua, después de todo, eres un pez fuera del agua- Luna y Novo ya se conocían de antes de que esta primera cayera en el lado oscuro. Luna a través de su poder sobre la Luna, era también quine controlaba las mareas, mientras que Novo era quien controlaba las olas estableciendo la relación entre ambas monarcas, incluso antes de que Novo mudara su reino; de hecho, Novo se distanció de Celestia cuando esta exilió a su amiga. Sintió alegría cuando supo que Luna había vuelto, esperaba el momento para platicar con ella y revivir los viejos tiempos, pero este no era el momento.

Novo dio un salto fuera del estanque y uso su magia para recuperar su forma original de hipogrifo –Te agradezco la ayuda Luna, ahora debo continuar con mi búsqueda-

-¡No te has dado cuento! Alguien atentó contra tu vida. Es peligroso que continúes tu sola-

-Con mayor razón debo continuar, mi hija puede también estar peligro-

-Lo mejor es que regreses a tu reino y que alguien más se encargue de tu búsqueda-

-¡Ni hablar! Este es un asunto de estado que solo concierne a la reina, o sea yo-

-Tan arrogante como siempre. ¡Como podrás hallar a tu hija si mueres en el camino!-

Novo se acercó a confrontar a la "Princesa de la Noche" -Tu no eres madre, así que no lo entenderías-

La hipogrifo se dio la vuelta y salió volando por la ventana. Novo no quería ser tan fría con su vieja amiga, pero tenía prisa.

-Creo que este es un trabajo para la princesa de la Amistad-

Skystar se encontraba encadenada en alguna clase de cueva, no tenia idea de donde estaba, puesto que la trajeron con la cabeza cubierta. -¿Dónde estoy?-

¿No en un spa?- De un orificio salió lo que parecía ser una langosta púrpura con bigotes y lentes redondos.

-Lamento mucho este trato, pero carecemos de aposentos lujosos para usted princesa-

-¿Sabes quien soy? Y ¿Quién eres tu?-

-Mi nombre es Fizzy y nosotros sabemos quien eres, Princesa Skystar-

-¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?-

-Escuche que tu mami te esta buscando, y como buenos samaritanos decidimos ahorrarle trabajo, aunque eso le costara- Fizzy sacó un mapa de un hoyo en el suelo –Se que escondieron el tesoro de los hipogrifos cuando el rey Tormenta atacó su reino- Fizzy le enseño el interior de la botella, un rollo de papel, aquí tengo el mapa, pero no hemos sido capaz de descifrarlo, tal vez tu madre tenga el talento.

A Skystar le vino a la mente una historia hipogrifo que le enseño su tía Ocean.

 _Skystar y su tía Ocean se hallaban sentadas en una formación rocosa observando el Monte Aris a la distancia cubierta por la niebla._

 _-Nuestro hogar, el Monte Aris- Contó Ocean Flow -Es lo que queda de un vasto reino que alguna vez fue la máxima potencia de Equestria- En la mente de Skystar se formaba la imagen de una ciudad estilo grecolatino con estructuras con forma de jaula lleno de hipogrfios de todos los colores –Pero un día un maremoto destruyó la mayor parte del reino dejando únicamente el monte donde residía nuestro recinto más importante, Harmonazing Highs-. Skystar pudo imaginarse a todos los hipos escapando a la seguridad del monte durante el temblor, mientras que otros se zambullían en el agua como ratas abandonando el barco. -Con el tiempo, los hipogrifos que volaron hacia el monte pudieron reconstruir sus vida, pero otros encontraron seguridad en el fondo del mar reconstruyendo las ruinas del viejo mundo, en la oscuridad de las profundidades en vez de la luminiscencia del cielo, para eso tuvieron que evolucionar, cambiando sus alas por aletas- Frente a la hipogrifo había otro de su especie cambiando poco a poco a una criatura acuática –De esa manera nacieron 2 pueblos diferentes habitando en 2 reinos distintos-. Los hipogrifos que se quedaron en Aris volaban como los pájaros tropicales en una ciudad hecha de jaulas, mientras que los ponies de mar nadaban con los peces entre pequeñas estructuras colgando del techo -Para no perder el contacto, tu madre, la Reina Novo, forjó una perla con el poder de acelerar el proceso evolutivo de hipogrifos a hipocampos y viceversa, de esa manera ambas razas pendían seguir unidos manteniendo el contacto unos con otros. Ambos reinos, Ari y Seaquestria vivieron en paz y en armonía, hasta que un malvado monstruo vino y arraso con nuestro hogar en la tierra, obligando al resto de los hipogrifos a vivir bajo el agua- Skystar podía ver a un gigantesco Rey Tormenta abrazando el monte como cualquier otra posesión._

 _-¿Que paso con el tesoro?-_

 _-¿Tesoro?-_

 _-Si nuestra nación era tan rica y avanzada, debía haber algún tesoro ¿No?-_

 _-Que niña tan curiosa- Dijo Ocean con gracia –Es verdad, hubo un tesoro, pero luego de que el Rey Tormenta tomara control de nuestro reino, un grupo de hipogrifos valientes se encargo de esconder el tesoro en un lugar secreto, pero no dejaron mapa alguno, por lo que su ubicación es todo un misterio._

Si esos sujetos buscaban el tesoro, entonces su madre podría correr peligro -Condenado crustáceo, en cuanto mi mami se entere, hará sopa contigo-

-No si no quiere que su princesa sea también parte del menú. Créeme que no quiero hacerte daño, pero no tengo opción-

-Siempre hay opción-

-No cuando se trata de un ser insignificante como yo-

Ahora en lugar de saber si la aceptaría o no, Skystar temía no verla o no, debía romper esas cadenas, pero tenia las tres extremidades atadas, salvo… –Hablando de menú, no podrías traerme algo de comer, no he comido nada desde que entre al agua-

-No me permiten fraternizar con la pesca-

Skystar recurrió a la táctica de los ojos tiernos –Lamento haberte insultado, es claro que estas siendo obligado, al menos concédeme este favor, porfis bella criatura del mar-

El crustáceo no aguanto esa mirada –De acuerdo, pero deja de mirarme así-. Fizzy se metió de nuevo a su agujero

Skystar se sentía triste de que las cosas no habían salido de acuerdo a su plan, pero ahora debía pensar en una manera de salir, por fortuna tenia el medio, inhalo profundamente y se transformo a su forma de hipogrifo usando su pico para romper las cadenas, una vez libe, volvió a su forma de pony marino, pero antes de irse, tomó la botella.

-Si supiera de mi, no sabría que podía hacer eso-

Skystar se escabullo por la gruta, era un lugar obscuro, pero contaba con una linterna de luz artificial en el mechón de su frente que usó como linterna. Nada Sigilosamente y con atención por si escuchaba algún ruido extraño, temerosa de que algo siniestro saliera de entre la obscuridad. El túnel era confuso e irregular, podría decirse que era una especie de laberinto. Una diminuta luz empieza a brillar con intensidad, pero no era el final del túnel, Skystar mejor apagó su linterna y se escondió detrás de una formación rocosa, eran esas criaturas que la trajeron allí usando su propia luminiscencia para andar por ese lugar, Skystar estornudo y uno volteó su mirada hacia ese lugar, pero no vio nada. Skystar como un pulpo salió de un orificio más pequeño -¿Y ahora como salgo de aquí?-

En el lugar donde Skystar se hallaba atada, el crustáceo regreso con una bolsa –Traje bellotas marinas, lo siento pero es todo lo que encontré… ¡Pero que!- Al descubrir que la prisionera escapó, dio de inmediato la alarma.

Los rugidos retumbaron en la gruta. Skystar siguió nadando hasta que encontró la salida en una abertura en el techo. Rápidamente nado a la superficie donde tomó su forma de hipogrifo y se alejo volando de nuevo a la ciudad. A salvo, se poso sobre una roca cerca de la playa donde abrió la botella, el papel que había adentro era un mapa, un mapa hacia un tesoro. El mapa mostraba áreas del mundo conocido desde Canterlot hasta el monte Aris, carecía de nombres y no había ninguna marca, pero había unas runas en el borde inferior

-Con ese tesoro podría lograr que me acepte, pero necesitare ayuda, tal vez la tía Ocean se que significan- Escondió de nuevo el mapa y salió volando hacia otra dirección. La búsqueda de su madre dio un giro inesperado, pero era algo que quería hacer, su sentido de aventura reprimido por fin salía a la luz y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para escribir su final feliz, sin saber lo que le aguardaba en el camino.

 **Manden sus comentarios si les gusta la historia. Gracias por leer y feliz año nuevo.**


	4. La isla del tesoro

**Capitulo IV: La isla misteriosa**

Novo había escapado del hospital en busca de su hija perdida, bajo la forma de una pony, la reina buscó por cada rincón de la ciudad preguntando por una yegua de color amarillo y melena azul claro, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, tal vez debía preguntar una hipogrifo amarillo de plumaje azulado, pero tampoco tenía caso. En la noche obscura caminaba por una calle vacía y sin luz, las nubes se acumulaban y empezaron a soltar sus lagrimas que hicieron compañía a la acongojada reina.

-Donde quiera que este, espero que se encuentre bien-

No parecía haber esperanza de encontrar lo que buscaba, así que se sentó encima de una escalinata, la lluvia no parecía molestarle y era lógico considerando que había vivido gran parte de su vida sumergida en ella. Para la reina no parecía que hubiera esperanza alguna hasta que tu una visión, era la visión de su hija en una isla en medio del Mar Celestial recorriendo una jungla espesa con una sombra acechándola.

-¡Hija…! ¡Descuida, mami va al rescate!- La reina cambió repentinamente su estado de taciturna a exasperada, pero con algo de euforia por encontrar lo que buscaba, así que regreso de su forma de hipogrifo y emprendió el vuelo hacia el océano sin importarle lo oscuro de la tormenta, sin embargo la fuerza de la naturaleza era demasiado para ella y cayó en el agua siendo arrastrada hacia la playa por la fuerza del viento.

Cuando la tormenta pasó, la reina despertó tosiendo agua, al limpiarse las plumas se dio cuenta de que se fracturó el ala y no era capaz de volar –Creo que voy a necesitar un transporte-

La princesa Sonho había convocado a una junta en la sala de guerra, todos los militares eran hipocampos fornidos vestidos con armaduras plateadas con escamas, mientras que el de la princesa era dorado. La mesa que ocupaban era redonda, hecha de coral azul obscuro con la marca del reino en el centro grabado en rosa brillante. La princesa dio unas vueltas alrededor antes de ocupar su lugar y dirigirse a los generales.

-Nuestra Reina ha sido asesinada por los ponies de la superficie y estos deberán pagar. Es momento de invadir Equestria- La princesa dio un golpe sobre la mesa recibiendo los aplausos de los generales, pero en ese momento entró el consejero a la sala de guerra sosteniendo un pergamino.

-No tan rápido princesa- Desplego el pergamino y se lo mostro al consejo.

-Usted puede considerarse como la nueva reina, pero según el reglamento 12 B de nuestra constitución, " _la princesa en ascenso no tomara ninguna decisión que involucre acciones de guerra hasta que sea coronada formalmente al tercer día del deceso de la reina anterior_ "- La princesa Sonho tomó el papel y lo leyó con cuidado, efectivamente no podía hacer nada hasta dentro tres días, así que lo enrollo de nuevo y lo entregó con brusquedad de nuevo a las manos del ministro mostrando su insatisfacción.

-Muy bien, pero eso no evitará lo inevitable-

Sonho se retiró molesta de la sala de guerra camino a su cuarto decorado como el de una adolecente con posters musicales y muñecos de criaturas marinas, junto a un peluche de pulpo había una perla transparente que la princesa usó como bola de cristal para ver a su hermana –Ojo de Poseidón, muéstrame a mi querida hermana ¿Vive o no?- La esfera le mostró a su hermana en aquel barco rumbo a aquella misteriosa isla -¡Vive!- disipo la imagen con su pata y la cambió por la imagen de ser con ojos verdosos –Soy yo, la reina sobrevivió y va en busca de algo, así que tengo otra misión especial para ti-

Mientras se encontraba leyendo el mapa, Skystar se encontraba volando e medio del mar, contemplando aquel mapa que parecía haber sido hecho en tiempo del Renacimiento, parecía haber sufrido los efectos del tiempo y la humedad, era un milagro que resistiera la brisa y el viento, pero la calidad era buena. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Skystar voló con dirección a una isla en el sur, era una isla tropical con un volcán extinto, parecía ser la típica isla del tesoro, pero ignoraba los secretos que podrían estar aguardando. La hipogrifo aterrizó en medio de la jungla. Se sintió maravillada con la belleza natural, había flores y pájaros de varios colores propios de un paraíso tropical.

-Creo que este es lugar, es realmente hermoso-

Skystar vio un fruto rojo como manzana creciendo de una palmera, Skystar al verla se le hizo agua la boca, así que voló cerca de ella para tratar de tomarla, pero estaba atorada, así que la jaloneó para romper la rama, pero para su sorpresa, el árbol estaba vivo, abrió sus ojo casi derriba la hipogrifo de un ramoso, pero ella se quito a tiempo y salió volando de ese lugar.

-Okay, tal vez este lugar no sea tan lindo después de todo-

Novo estaba recorriendo el muelle en busca de algún transporte que pudiera llevarla hacia el lugar donde vio a su hija en su visión, había muchos barcos pero ninguno se presto a brindar su servicio, sobre todo cuando se trata de ir a un lugar desconocido que ni ella misma conocía.

Novo continuó buscando hasta que encontró uno pequeño y viejo, casi un pedazo de chatarra, pero funcional. El capitán era una criatura con forma de sapo, bigote estilo francés, camia rayada banco y rojo, chaqueta de marinero color azul, pantalones, camiseta de rayas rojas y blancas, y gorra blanca de capitán, se encontraba pescando usando su pie descalzo como caña.

-Disculpe usted ¿acaso es el capitán de esta nave?-

-Soy el capitán Frogger y esta es mi nave, "Betty" ¿En que puedo ayudarla señorita?-

Novo le hizo la propuesta con la esperanza de que aceptara, con semejante historia las posibilidades de que le creyera eran escasas

-¿Usted me esta pidiendo que vaya a una isla que ni siquiera sabe donde esta? ¿y que vio en un sueño?-

-Fue en una visión, y si, se que suena descabellado, pero es importante que encuentre ese lugar y estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea-

El capitán se quito el hilo del pie, se colocó el zapato y se puso a pensar un momento antes de dar su respuesta, la respuesta fue sí y dijo la cantidad que quería, la cual no era nada baja.

-¡Eso es un robo!-

-Normalmente soy un sapo muy amable cuando se trata de señoritas como usted, pero tengo renacuajos que alimentar y si quiere ir tan lejos hacia el sur, debo cobrar honorarios extra., sobre todo si es a una isla ficticia-

-Pero con eso podría comprarme un barco-

-¿Y usted podría navegarlo?-

Novo se dio la vuelta para contar hasta diez para que se le bajaran los humos, entonces se dirigió de nuevo al capitán Forgger para a un acuerdo –Le daré un tercio ahora y el resto después ¿Hecho?-

-En ese caso ya tiene una nave señorita-

La reina y el capitán Frogger abordaron el barco y partieron hacia su destino, donde quiera que fuese.

Skystar seguía recorriendo la isla siguiendo las instrucciones del mapa, en ella había topónimos de lugares específicos en la isla: una formación rocosa con forma de ave, un geiser que expulsa agua rosada y una cara de dragón que escupe fuego en la ladera de una montaña. Se subió a una roca a vislumbrar el paisaje y a lo lejos encontró la formación rocosa. A la joven le alegraba haber encontrado el primer indicio, se sintió arte de un juego de búsqueda como el que solía jugar cuando niña mientras su padre adoptivo vivía, cosa que el evocaba recuerdos. Tal vez no era su verdadero padre, pero pasó momentos gratos en su compañía, como cuando la llevaba los fines de semana a ver el teatro de títeres o cuando la llevó de paseo por barco en algunas ocasiones. Había sido una buena época, antes de ser confinaba a la vida de servidumbre la creciente clase obrera, pero su vida había dado un giro y tenía la oportunidad de tener una nueva vida, pero debía demostrar quera digna de ellos hallando ese tesoro.

Skystar voló hacia la base de la formación y comparó su forma con al del mama, la formación realmente tenía la forma de un pájaro en pleno vuelo -¡Si! ¡La primera pista!-

La hipogrfio siguió su camino, su alas estaban sucias, por lo que tendría algunas dificultades en su vuelo, así que prefirió caminar y mientras cruzaba metros de selva espesa.

Celestia, Luna y Ocean Flow estuvieron esperando al respuesta de Twilight de repente apareció un rollo de la nada envuelta de una flama verde con el selo de la Princesa de la Amistad. Celestia tomó el rollo, lo desenvolvió y lo leyó.

 _-Tristemente le informo que la Princesa Twilight no se encuentra en casa, ella y las demás fueron a atender una misión de amistad…-_

-¿Por qué tenía que ser justo ahora?- Dijo Ocean mirando al carta.

- _Pero puedo enviar a alguien, afortunadamente (o curiosamente) se encontraba aquí la agente Sweetie Drops de .L.E que vino a presentar su currículo para trabajar como guardaespaldas, me pareció muy bueno, así que se me ocurrió enviarla para esta misión, espero que le sea de utilidad-_

 _Atentamente._

 _Starlight Glimmer_

-¿Y que tan buena es esa Sweetie Drops?- Pregunto Luna.

Entonces una figura entro al salón del trono rompiendo uno de los vitrales, aterrizó rodando en el suelo y deteniéndose frente a la Princesa del Sol. Era una pony de color crema con una melena rizada de color azul con rosa.

-Swieetie Driops reportándose ante usted su majestad-

-¡Bon Bon!- Dijo una unicornio verde menta con melena blanca que entró escalando hacia la ventana rotas, toda sudando por escalar hasta arriba. -¡Porque no puedes entrar por las puertas como una pony normal!-

-Supongo que tendrás que conformarte- Dijo nerviosa Celestia a Ocean.

Por varios días Novo viajo a bordo abordo del barco, en ese momento esbaba recargado sobre la cubierta con los brazos cruzados mirando el horizonte. La reina y el capitán no intercambiaron mucha conversación, la reina era seria y no quería compartir su amistad con alguien tan común y majadero como el capitán Frogger, salvo por aquellas veces que se ponía a cantar cantado una canción de mar como lo hacía en ese momento.

 _En alta mar me tomo 100 botellas de ron_

 _Porque soy las olas en alta mar_

 _Marinero y con sazón_

 _100 botellas de ron me tomo en alta mar._

A Novo le desagrada aquella infernal voz, así que metió su cabeza en un barril de pescado, pero no era suficiente, tenía tentación de arrojar al capitán por la borda. -Que Neptuno haga más ruidosas las olas para no escuchar a este sujeto- Podría saltar y continuar el viaje por si sola trasformada a su forma de pony marino, pero no sabía que peligros aguardaba bajo la superficie de aquel extraño mar, así que tuvo que aguantar el mal trago. Tras 4 días de viaje y continua exposición a esos cantos que dejarían sorda a una siena, la reina no pudo aguantar más y estuvo por cumplir su amenaza, cambió sus cascos por garras y las puso cerca del cuello del capitán hasta que este divisó un pedazo de tierra ene l horizonte.

-¡Tierra a la vista!- Gritó el capitán.

Novo detuvo su ataque para ver la isla que se alzaba entre la neblina, al parecer su visión no resultó ser equivocada. Fue un alivio para la reina, pero ahora se preguntaba si realmente su hija se encontraba en ese lugar, era la preocupación que ahora aquejaba su mente.

-Por lo visto no estaba tan loca como creía- Dijo el capitán.

-Es mismo digo de mi, pero aún no se que clase de cosas vivan allí-

-Descuide su señoría, yo siempre vengo preparado para todo- El sapo sacó un arpón de un baúl que reflejó su rostro.

Skystar seguía su recorrido por la isla, siguiendo el camino trazado en el mapa, esperaba llegar pronto al geiser rosado, pero encontró un inconveniente en un puente tambaleándose por el viento que soplaba por debajo, por tanto no podía volar, así que no había más opción que cruzar el puente. Dio un pasito lento para comprobar la seguridad del puente y cuando sintió firmeza dio el siguiente paso, asi continuo hasta casi legar ala mitad, pero sentía como el viento meneaba el puente con fuerza, Skystar se sostuvo de las sogas esperando a que se calmara un poco, siguió caminando cuando fue más seguro continuar. Pasando la mitad, sintió como una tabla se rompía bajo sus pies. Skystar sintió que no podría llegar, así que optó por correr, la velocidad causo que el puente colapsara, pero no antes de que la hipogrifo llegara a tierra a salvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-

Novo y el capitán se encontraban navegando cerca de la costa cuando de la nada apareció una gran tormenta que sacudió las olas, el bote se mecía como si fuera una pelota en una licuadora.

-¡De donde salió esta tormenta!- Dijo el capitán.

-¡Una magia no desea que vayamos a la isla, una magia muy poderosa!-

La tormenta arreció tan fuerte que termino desbaratando, la reina y al capitán, fueron arrestados por las grandes olas hacia la isla.

Skystar continuó su recorrido hasta llegar al geiser rosado, se encontraba en medio de un claro rocoso de la jungla con un agujero en medio. La princesa quiso acercarse, pero retrocedió al sentir el temblor previo a la erupción, el hoyo expulsó una enorme cantidad de agua, el chorro eran tan alto como la torre de un castillo, pero parecía que en lugar de agua, expulsara pétalos de rosa por lo rosado que era. La princesa sintió que estaba cada vez más cerca.

La tormenta que destruyó a Betty desapareció tan rápido como llegó, con las olas calmadas Novo y el capitán llegan a la isla flotando en un madero que se quedó varado sobre la arena de la playa.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Oh mi barco!- Dijo Frogger al despetar -¡Mil rayos a la Princesa del Clima!-

Novo se despertó y quedó maravillada con el paisaje que tenía en frente, era una isla tropical con un arcoíris sobre la montaña, aunque el capitán no le parecía nada bello, pero tenía sus razones -Mi hermosa Betty- Dijo el capitán entre sollozas.

-Descuide capitán, tan pronto volvamos le daré para que se compre toda una flota ¡Ahora levántese y ayúdeme a buscar a mi niña!-

-Déjeme un minuto de silencio al menos- Frogger se quedó callado por un minuto -Listo- El capitán se levantó y ambos se pusieron en marcha. Pasaron de la playa a la jungla espesa.

En el castillo de Canterlot, Luna le informaba a su hermana Celestia sobre la situación con la reina Novo. –La reina esta obsesionada con encontrara a la princesa y temo que eso lo lleva a hacer algo imprudente-

-No hay mucho que pueda yo hacer, recuerda que Novo y yo tenemos nuestras diferencias y que tienes mejor relación con ella no puede convencerla, no tengo idea de lo que podamos hacer para olvidar su búsqueda-

-¿No crees que deberías pedirla Twilight que busque a la princesa?-

-Le enviaré un mensaje-

Fue entonces cuando un guardia anunció la llegada de la princesa Ocean Flow, la hipogrifo entró al salón del trono presentándose y haciendo reverencia hacia la princesas de Equestria. –En nombre de mi hermana vendido a solicitar su ayuda-

-Tu hermana no solitaria nunca nuestra ayuda, pero aceptamos, de hecho, estábamos comentando sobre el asunto y consideramos que sea mejor que mi alumna, la princesa Twilight, sea quien se encargue de esta búsqueda-

-¿Es de confiar?-

-Le confiaría hasta mi vida- Dijo Celestia.

Novo y el capitán se encontraban deambulando por la jungla en busca de algún indicio sobre la presencia de Skystar, el capitán parecía haberse repuesto de la perdida de su bote, consolado por la recompensa que la reina le prometió, pero el candente sol le hacia dudar –Lo que daría por una botella fría de ron ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos seguir recorriendo esta selva infernal?-

-Hasta que encuentro el cuerpo vivo de mi hija-

-Soy respetuoso del amor de una madre y su hijo, pero debería considerar la posibilidad de que…-

La reina molesta se dio la vuelta y pegó su cara ala del capitán -¡No diga! ¡Ni siquiera lo piense!-

-No fue mi intención ofenderla mi señora, pero ya estoy cansado de caminar bajo este ardiente sol-

La reina pensó en un modo de calmar al capitán –Se ve que usted es un aficionado a los tesoros-

-Que bien me conoce-

-Este es el tipo de isla donde u pirata escondería su tesoro, a lo mejor hay un oculto aquí-

La teoría de la reina tenía sentido –Bueno… Si yo fuera pirata elegiría este lugar para ocultar mi botín- El capitán tomo un palo y una piedra plana que ató a una lianas para construir unas pala -¡Pues que estamos esperando!- Y capitán corrió por delante de la reina dejándola atrás.

De repente, sintieron un temblor, podría ser el geiser, pero la vivbración parecía crecer de intensidad, eran pisadas, las pisada de una enorme criatura con forma de dinosaurio con cuernos amarillos con franjas rosa, piel rosada y aletas dorsales púrpuras.

-¡Miren esto! Nuestro primer desafío- El capitán se abalanzó sobre la criatura tratando de lidiar con ella como si se tratara de una corrida de toros. Novo asustada decidió correr hacia la jungla, lidiar con monstruos marinos era una cosa, pero lidiar con ese monstruo era un reto para lo cual no estaba preparada. Ella fue a esconderse detrás de una roca mientras oía los gritos del capitán.

-Se lo comerán si no hago algo-

La reina sacó su car de la roca y volteó hacia el geiser -¡Deje de perder el tiempo capitán con esa cosa y corramos hacia ese geiser!-

-¡Vaya usted, yo debo distraer a esta cosa!- La reina de le dio la razón al capitán y corrió hacia el geiser, pero antes de saltar se esperó a que terminara de arrojar aguar, cuando se detuvo, la reina saltó al hoyo.

Skystar se entraba ahora recorriendo una caverna húmeda, no parecía la gran cosa hasta que del otro lado llegó a una ciudad antigua, se asemejaba a la Ciudad del Monter Aris, per daba la impresión de estar abandonada por siglo, se notaba que había sido una civilización prospera por la arquitectura, pero de algún modo cayó en decadencia y terminó siendo abandonada. Para Skystar era la culminación de su búsqueda. El tesoro debía estar entre aquellas ruinas esperando a ser descubierto.

-Muy bien Skystar, hora de buscar el tesoro-

Novo iba cayendo en el agujero del geiser como Alicia en el agujero del conejo que parecía interminable, per finalmente había llegado al inevitable final del túnel, al tener el fondo ante sus ojos, la reina desplegó sus alas para aterrizar suavemente. Al aterrizar, notó que se haya en medio de una especie de ciudad subterránea, eran las mismas ruinas donde se encontraba Skystar, sólo que en otro punto, seria el último lugar donde esperaría en contra a una hija perdida, pero podía sentir su presencia en aquella soledad. Sin embargo no era la única presencia, había otro ser acechando de entre las sombras.

 **Para los que me han estado siguiendo, lamento la demora, así que gracias a su paciencia y por seguirme.**


End file.
